


All the Colours of Sepia

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Artists, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Photography, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Kim Jongwoon (or better known as his artist name, Yesung.) is going through a major artblock and is trying to get inspired again. He meets handsome CEO Choi Siwon, whom may change his life for better or worse.





	All the Colours of Sepia

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more YeWon fics on this site... And now I'm finally motivated to write fanfics that have a big plot lmao-- I got inspired by Yesung's concept photos for the Time Slip album

Jongwoon sighed as he placed his dark leather satchel on his passenger seat of his small car. He closed his door and leaned back into his seat, his fingers drumming the steering wheel. He was so frustrated and stressed. He hit his steering wheel before recoiling his hand.

“Fuck!” He hissed, nursing his hand. He didn’t expect it to hurt when he attacked his steering wheel. It doesn’t look it hurts when people do it in movies. Jongwoon leaned his head against the steering wheel, trying to recuperate. This is how he’s been living the past few months. Artist block had hit him hard and fast, and its been getting worse. His creative juices have run dry and he hadn’t produced a new piece in about 4 months. He was sick of it. This was his only source of income and the amount of money he had in his bank account wasn’t going to last forever. He just wanted to create art; his whole body itched. Itching to create something new. Just something! He sighed deeply. Jongwoon flicked his wrist so he could see his watch. _Shit_. He should probably get a move on. He told Kyuhyun he would be at his exhibition by 11:30.

He put his keys into the ignition and turned them, making the car hum to life. He checked his surroundings before exiting the apartment’s parking lot. He thought the bustling city of Seoul would always quench his thirst of creating, not make him dehydrated. But it’s not like his photography focused on scenery. He much preferred having human muses. They were interesting creatures. But why weren’t these so-called interesting creatures inspiring him? Why was all he could ask and why would always stick in his mind. He dedicated his life to photography, and this is where it led him? He scoffed. What a joke. The artist stopped at the lights, his eyes staring at the red traffic light. His thoughts still wondering before the radio had snapped him back to reality. Someone doing high notes over the radio. It was a ballad-y sort of song talking about being drunk in the morning or something. He changed the station; he wasn’t feeling ballads right now. It would bring his bad mood down even further. Nothing interesting was playing so he just switched the thing off. Driving in silence wasn’t always bad.

After 15 minutes or so, he had arrived at the local art gallery. There seemed to be a few cars there, not a surprise since Kyuhyun was a well liked and semi-famous artist. Jongwoon gathered all of his belongings and exited the car and walked up the steps to the gallery. There were a lot of banners around the lot; advertising Kyuhyun’s current exhibition. _The Day We Meet Again. _Very romantic sounding. As he approached the entrance, he was stopped by a security guard, telling him he had to pay for entry. Seriously? Was he not on Kyuhyun’s special guest list? He made a note to himself to ask Kyuhyun why he wasn’t allowed free entry for being a close friend. Jongwoon scowled as he handed the person $15. He could’ve bought dinner or something with that money.

Jongwoon walked into the main hall where the exhibition was happening. He was blown away when he saw all the abstract paintings that Kyuhyun had done. He really was an impressive artist. He went over to one that had caught his attention. It had a beautiful colour pallet, a mix of blues, greens, oranges and browns. He could make out a person. Jongwoon laughed, he could tell who the muse was for this piece, judging by the big figure of the person. Besides that, it was a stunning piece of art. A part of him wanted to buy it but he knew that was impossible, he had little money and Kyuhyun usually sold his pieces at a high price. He pulled out his phone and opened up his text messages and sent a text to Kyuhyun.

_‘Hey, I’m here. Where are you?’_

A few minutes passed and no response. Strange, he usually texts back straightaway.

“Hyung, I’m glad you made it!” He heard a familiar voice speak up behind him. Jongwoon turned around and saw a brown hair male standing with a big smile on his face.

“Of course, I would’ve come. Or else I wouldn’t have heard the end of it.” Jongwoon laughed and gave Kyuhyun a quick hug. “I’m impressed. You painted so many pieces in such a short time.”

“Well… Let’s say my vacation inspired me a whole lot.” The young artist blushed, motioning for the black-haired male to walk with him around the hall.

“Ah, that’s right you went to Jeju Island with your boyfriend.” He totally forgot about that. “No wonder most of your paintings have a tropical feel.” Jongwoon glanced around, concluding that the paintings did have a tropical feel to them.

“Hey, not too loud. The public doesn’t know that I’m dating anyone.” Kyuhyun frowned in which Jongwoon apologised. “Maybe you should go on vacation too, hyung. To get your inspiration back.” Kyuhyun suggested. Jongwoon thought for a bit. That would be a great idea, if he had the money and someone to travel with.

“I think you’re forgetting that I don’t have a significant other to travel with,” Jongwoon responded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And I’m broke.”

“Then drive to countryside. I’ll come with you.” Kyuhyun added. “Or what, me being your muse is too boring now?”

“Not boring, just not my tastes right now…” He muttered. “You know how I can’t have the same muses for a long time. I need to change things up every once and a while.”

“That’s right… That’s why Yukwon didn’t last a while as your muse.” The younger of the two joked.

“Yah! He was a nice kid!”

“Though… I’m surprised that dance duo stayed so long as your main models.” Kyuhyun pondered. “Were they that good?” He said suggestibly, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re really asking to be hit aren’t you, Cho Kyuhyun?” Jongwoon elbowed Kyuhyun before they burst out laughing together. It was fun to laugh with his close friend, he really needed it.

“Were you planning on taking photos?” Kyuhyun asked, looking down at the leather satchel that Jongwoon was carrying. “At my exhibition? Hyung you’re such a leech.” Jongwoon rolled his eyes.

“I want to be prepared,” He said, his hand resting on the bag. “You never know, something might trigger my inspiration.”

“Let’s hope something does soon, I’m tired of hearing you whine on the phone.”

“I’d like to see you go through a 4-month artist block,” Jongwoon retorted. “You’d act as if you were dying.”

“As if! My boyfriend always gives me inspiration, so I don’t even have to worry about that.” Kyuhyun poked his tongue out as if he were a child.

“Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he? I’d like to say hello and ask how he’s going.” Jongwoon looked around. It shouldn’t be hard to find Kyuhyun’s boyfriend, he usually stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Probably off doing manager things,” He responded. “He should be around here…” Kyuhyun now joining in the search for his partner. The two looked around the hall before finding the bigger man. He was talking to someone else. That someone was very tall, had tanned skin, slicked back hair and wore a very expensive looking suit. The man seemed to have a lot of money.

“Whoa…” Jongwoon uttered, almost breathless at the sight of the handsome man. “Who’s that? He seems to know Donghee really well.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Choi Siwon. He’s like my biggest fan, he’s always buying my paintings.” Kyuhyun answered, waving to get his boyfriend’s attention. The pair walked up to the duo. Jongwoon could see the man’s facial features. He was an attractive subject. A sharp jaw, strong nose, big beautiful eyes. Jongwoon felt his stomach become overwhelm with butterflies. His hands twitched in excitement. He wanted Choi Siwon to be his muse. He wanted to fill a gallery with Siwon’s remarkable features. He wanted to do everything with this Choi Siwon.

“Mr. Cho, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Siwon shook Kyuhyun’s hand. “Amazing exhibit as always.”

“Thank you, Mr. Choi.” Kyuhyun gave a small smile. “So… What are you thinking of buying?” This question had earned Kyuhyun a small slap on the arm from Donghee whilst Siwon had laughed in response.

“I’m not too sure yet. Everything is exquisite,” Siwon looked around. “It’s a hard choice.” He looked back at Kyuhyun before his large brown eyes landed on Jongwoon. “Who’s this?” Kyuhyun looked at Jongwoon.

“Ah this is my close friend, Jongwoon. He’s a fellow artist like me.” Kyuhyun introduced the seemingly speechless Jongwoon. “You might know him as Yesung, that’s his artist name.”

“I specialise in photography.” Jongwoon held his hand out and Siwon took it with a firm grip, giving it a shake.

“Nice to meet you, Mr…?” Siwon’s sentence faltered off.

“Kim. Kim Jongwoon.”

“Mr. Kim, it’s a pleasure. I’m Choi Siwon,” He was still holding tightly on to Jongwoon’s hand. “CEO of Choi Enterprises.” He flashed him a bright smile. Jongwoon wanted to grab his camera out and take a million photos of this man, right now. Siwon let go of his hand and went back to small talking with Kyuhyun.

“You seem awestruck, Jongwoon-hyung.” Came a soft giggle. It was Donghee, Kyuhyun’s manager and boyfriend.

“I think I’ve found another muse.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Yukwon = U-Kwon from Block B


End file.
